The Fearless Leader's Princess
by KatO93
Summary: Takes place in the 2007 movie universe. A few years after the Stone Generals are defeated, the Turtles meet Verena Ishtar, a warrior princess from the planet Kennistar who comes to Earth to train with Master Splinter. What happens when The Foot and Dark Benders come after her? What is it that they want? Can the brothers protect her? And will Leo have the chance to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello! Welcome everyone to a new story! So here's the thing, I have been on a serious kick with the 2007 TMNT movie and to be very honest while the plot isn't that strong, it is still a pretty good movie (especially the turtles and their personalities, and Leo is my favorite). Why am I telling you this? Well I have decided to put everyone's favorite Yin Warrior, Verena, into the 2007 universe. You see I have been having a hard time with my "Turtles and Benders" story so much that I'm stuck on it, so I figured I try to spark some new ideas into this story. Now, this isn't really going to be a direct copy of my first story "You Found Me", however, it will follow about half of the same layout as that story but in a different universe. I wanted to make this part clear before you all say that it's the same thing when I am telling you for a good half chunk it is not. So with this said, let's get started shall we?**

**As I said before, this all will take place in the 2007 movie universe. Their ages I have bumped up to 21 years old so this will be a few years after the movie (I assume that the turtles were 18 or 19 in the movie). Verena's personality will pretty much be the same with a couple of tweaks here and there, she also looks the same as she does in my 2003 series stories, and she has an extra weapon that will be introduced in this story but will come in later on in the other series. If anyone at any time needs a refresher on what my OC looks like, you can check out my profile and it'll be on there as well as her weapons. One last thing that will be different about this story is that at some point a couple of the chapters will be Rated M for mature content, but that won't be until later on. Just wanted to give you the heads up ahead of time.**

**Okay I think I got everything cleared and out in the open. I am so excited to present to you all "The Fearless Leader's Princess". I do not own TMNT, only my OCs. Please enjoy:)!**

Chapter 1: A New Master

The Sacred Palace, Kennistar

Verena's P.O.V.:

"Aunt Verena! Where are you?" I hear one of my nephews call out to me as I hide within the shadows behind one of the giant marble pillars in the garden, "Come out wherever you are!"

I cannot help but grin as I watch my two nephews, Aragon and Bryce, look all around the garden for me so they can win at our game of Hide N' Seek. First rule when playing this game with me, I always make it hard for anyone to find me, especially my nephews. They always think they can beat me at this game, but the both of them have yet to succeed at their task. My oldest nephew Aragon sits on the large marble fountain feeling frustrated as he can't find me while his little brother Bryce continues the search. For a moment Bryce and I lock eyes and I immediately turn away, hoping that he didn't catch me in time to find my hiding spot. I don't hear anything for a few moments and go to move away from my-

"Found you!" I hear Bryce shout.

Well that didn't go according to plan.

"Get her!" Aragon yells and he and Bryce tackle me onto the grass near the freshly bloomed nebula roses.

I laugh hard as I feel my nephews tickle me to no end. They have certainly gotten better with tracking me down as I knew they would, after all they are both Ishtars; we can do anything as long as we never give up. I start making groaning noises, being super dramatic about it as I play dead with them having my eyes closed and my body go limp.

"Aunt Verena? You're not dead." Bryce says as I sense them leaning in closer to me.

"Boo!" I scare them as they scream, making me laugh and sit up, "You boys really got me this time. I thought I had you both fooled for a minute there."

"So did we, Aunt Verena." Aragon says as he stands up.

"Can we play again? Please?" Bryce asks, clasping his hands together and giving me a puppy pout.

"Well…" I think about it playfully to tease them, but just as I am about to answer I get interrupted.

"I am afraid that's enough for today, my grandsons." I look up and see my father, mother, sister, and grandfather walk towards us.

"Come now, my sons. Go get washed up for dinner," My older sister, Liza, tells them, "we must speak with your aunt alone."

"Aww… okay." The boys groan and walk up the stairs out of the garden and back into the palace.

I stand up and fix the skirt of my long white dress with long sleeves going to my wrists, light gold lace trims in the pattern of leaves all over the skirt, and white star gems within the trim, "Is there something wrong?" I ask with some concern in my tone.

"Not at all, Sweetheart." My mother says with a bright smile, "In fact we have come to tell you about our decision."

"Really?" I ask knowing what they are talking about. A few weeks ago I had made a request to my grandfather to learn more martial arts from a different master. Not that there is anything wrong with my grandfather, but I feel that I need more of a challenge and if it can give us an edge against the Dark Benders then I shall do everything in my power to make it happen, "What have you decided?"

My father comes up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders, "Pup, after talking it over with your grandfather we have decided to agree with your request."

I am shocked beyond belief and can't help but smile, "This… this is wonderful! I mean-um… thank you, Father." I said and bow to him.

"You are most welcome, Pup, but perhaps you should be thanking your grandfather more than me. He is the one who has arranged the entire thing for you." My father says, motioning his hand to his father.

I hug my grandfather tight, "I cannot thank you enough, Grandfather."

He pulls away and cups my face in his hands, "Verena, my dear, you do not have to thank me. I am more than happy to help you and Liza with anything that you ask. I have trained you since you were a little girl, and you have become such a fine warrior for our people. It is time for you to move on to a new master, one who I have trusted and have been friends with for a long time."

"Who is the master you have chosen for me?" I ask him with the excitement still in my tone.

"His name is Hamato Splinter." He tells me, "A Ninjutsu master who I consider to be the best of the best, and the perfect teacher for you. Splinter is as disciplined as he is kind, wise beyond his years, and a very good friend who is loyal without question. He is even a father to four sons and has trained them all as skilled ninjas."

When he tells me the last part I instantly become fascinated, "He has sons? What are they like?"

Grandfather chuckles, "From what Splinter has told me they are friendly boys, honorable warriors, and are always willing to help all of those in danger." He puts his hand on his chin and thinks for a moment, "Come to think of it, they are all about your age… maybe a little older."

"Please, Grandfather, you keep telling her about these boys she's going to probably start acting like some kind of crush stricken girl." Liza jokes as she notices how excited I am getting.

"Besides, don't you want to tell Verena where Hamato Splinter lives?" Mother chimes in.

"That's right! Where do they live?" I ask.

My father pulls out a holographic map from his coat pocket and turns it on, showing us a giant blue planet, "On a planet far away from Kennistar called Earth." He touches one of the land masses on the planet and it zooms in on a city near the ocean, "He lives in this area right here."

"New York City…" I gaze at the map as I am trying to memorize the location down to the last detail, "Will he be waiting for me somewhere in the city?"

Grandfather shakes his head, "No, but he insisted on sending his sons to find you and take you to him."

"Fair enough… but can you tell me at least what they look like?" I ask him.

"That is something he has forbidden me to tell you." He answers.

I give a confused look, "But how am I supposed to-"

"He said that you will be able to notice them right away. Let your instincts guide you to his sons and they will come to you." Grandfather interrupts to finish his thought, "Splinter's words, not mine."

As much as I don't agree with this plan I have no choice but to follow what my new master has directed me to do, "Very well. When do I leave?"

"Before dawn, under the cover of night so your journey will be kept a secret from the Dark Benders." Father tells me as he mentions our enemies, "If they ever found out about this then who knows what they will do to stop you, or even worse they might try to kill you."

"I understand, Father, but if it comes to that then I will destroy any that come in my way." I say with determination.

"Spoken like a true Ishtar, Sweetheart." Mother said and takes my father's hand into hers, "Please, let us continue this discussion while we have dinner before Verena takes her leave."

With that said we all head inside the palace to eat our dinner in the grand dining hall. This was going to be the last meal I will have with my family before I leave to Earth, to begin my training with my new master. It seems so strange to me to be leaving my home for Gods knows how long all just to train on another planet. I will truly miss Kennistar, my family, the citizens, the way the palace shimmers against the sun and the ocean while it sits on its island, everything. My nephews will be heartbroken that I'm leaving them for a while, all of our playtimes that we spend together will be halted. When I return from my training I will share with them all of my adventures I'll have while I stay on Earth, at least I am hoping I will have stories. My parents, Liza, and Grandfather… I will miss them so much. They have guided me through so many trials I had faced, now I must take everything I have learned as I go off on my own again to another world. I have only been on planets near my own when I was a teenager for training, but this will be the first time I'll be galaxies away from home. I swear with all my heart that I will make my people and my family proud.

After dinner I said goodbye to my nephews and go with my father to layout the plan. The journey from Kennistar to Earth will take approximately five days to complete when we travel inside one of our space vessels, and according to our chief engineer we should make it there around nighttime. I have requested my brother-in law and captain of the royal guard, Archimedes, to escort me to Earth while his brother and our chief engineer, Akiba, pilots the vessel. It will make everything easier and less suspicious if only a few of us leave. Once we are near Earth Akiba will teleport me down to New York City where I will search for my new master's sons, who I still don't know what they look like. I do wish that he would tell me what his sons look like, but perhaps it is for their safety and if that's the case then I will gladly do as he asks of me. Honestly, I can't wait to see what they are like and how they act towards each other. It will be an amazing new experience for me. Hopefully we can all become good friends, but maybe I'm being too optimistic… I'll know when I get there.

I wake up early just like my father told me and finish packing all of my things into my wrist link, put on my armor which is basically a white cat suit with gold Krytanium plates on the chest, arms, and legs, and place my swords Timaeus and Aether on my back and on my belt. With one last look of my room I leave to the vessel where my family is meeting me. When I see them I get choked up as I fight back the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes, finding it difficult to face them all. I hug all of them goodbye and step inside the vessel with Archimedes and Akiba, then we take off after all systems are clear for take off. As I watch Kennistar get farther away from me I say a silent prayer to La Shien for us to get to Earth in one piece and undetected by the Dark Benders. Let us hope they have not caught word of my departure, otherwise we might be in a mess of trouble.

"_New York City, here I come."_

Unknown P.O.V.:

"So, the Yin Warrior thinks she could sneak off without our knowledge? Never." I see the vessel take off and leave the palace, removing my royal guard disguise and put on my normal armor, "New York City… we'll be waiting for you there, my beautiful princess. Beware."

**Ta da! Well, what do you all think? Do you like this little twist that I created? Let me know because as always, you are my judges. I hope you all will love this story as much as I am writing it because I wanted to make it a little darker than the 2003 verse story. The next chapter for this story will be coming within the next few days so be sure to stick around and check it out because our turtles will be making their appearance.**

**Please don't forget to R&R, PM me, and all that good stuff I love to read and see! Thank you all so much for giving this story a chance, I am very grateful to you all and I love you so much. Until next time:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello hello! Welcome back everyone to another hopefully exciting chapter of "The Fearless Leader's Princess"! So for obvious reasons this chapter took a little longer than I had planned, basically I fell into the writing rabbit hole and I turned it into a bigger chapter than I realized. I do apologize for posting a little later, but once I started writing it down I couldn't stop. However, I am happy to say that our turtles are making their debut in this chapter with a bit of action to go with it too. **

**With that said, here is another chapter! I do not own TMNT, only my OCs. Please enjoy:)!**

Chapter 2: The Hamato Clan

Near Earth's Atmosphere…

Verena's P.O.V.:

Well, we're here and on time just like Akiba predicted. The view of this planet from the vessel is just mind blowing. You can see where the sun hits the Earth on one side while the other is shadowed in darkness to signal the night sky. Most of this world is covered by beautiful blue oceans, the water hugging the land masses and giving them their unique shapes. Overall, this planet is gorgeous… from up here. The question remains what is it like when you're actually down there? I'll find out soon enough.

I leave my quarters and make my way up to the bridge where Archimedes and Akiba are waiting for me. Throughout half of our journey I remained in solitude in order to collect my thoughts, train, and prepare myself for anything just in case I run into trouble in the city. Since it will be dark down there I have taken the liberty in changing my armor to an ebony catsuit with my purple chest plate going up to my neck stopping underneath my breasts, and purple armor on my arms and legs. This purple armor was created from raw Krytanium and powerful nova stones that come from the high mountains to the north of the palace, and the two materials were forged together by enchantment into the armor I wear today. As I am getting closer to the bridge I check my back and my waist to see if I have my swords Timaeus and Aether on me, and they are in their rightful places as always. These swords mean the world to me, they have been passed down to every Yin Warrior since its creation, and have saved countless lives from the dreaded Dark Benders who threaten our world. It is an honor and a privilege to carry these legendary weapons and I have treasured them since I started using them, which over ten years ago when I was eleven years old.

The doors to the bridge slide open and Archimedes turns to face me, "Verena, the coordinates are set to your requested location."

"Perfect. How long will it take for the teleporter to charge, Akiba?" I ask our chief engineer.

"No time at all, Verena, it has already been charged and is ready whenever you are." He answers.

"Excellent!" I say with a huge smile on my face.

Archimedes puts his hand on my shoulder, "It sounds like you're not nervous at all, Verena. Or are you trying to mask it?"

I shake my head, "Not in the slightest. I'm excited to finally have the chance to learn more things with a new master and in a completely different world. It is almost like a dream come true. But…" My smile shrinks a little as I stare at my brothers, "our family, Kennistar, I will truly miss it. There won't be a day that goes by where I am not thinking of you."

"Hey, if there is anyone on our planet that can handle anything like this it is you Verena." Akiba tells me.

"That's right. We are all with you my sister." Archimedes says.

I look at them both and smile at their kind words, feeling so blessed to have the best brothers in the world, "Thank you guys."

The both of them step closer towards me and we give each other a group hug. I squeeze them tight knowing that I will miss being with these two when we would spar and train together all the time back home. With me gone Archimedes and Akiba will have the responsibility of taking care of the Dark Benders on Kennistar with the army under their command. I am very confident that they can handle any threat thrown their way, not to mention they will have our family with them to help guide them through any situation. Kennistar is in good hands.

We let go and the door to the teleporter opens, "I'm ready."

They nod and Akiba steps to the control panel, "Be careful down there, Verena. There's no telling what you will find or what the people are like."

"I will, Akiba, I promise." I reassure him and I can feel the teleporter charge up as I begin to feel a tingling sensation all over my body.

Archimedes steps in front of the closed teleporter door and gives me a slightly serious look, "May the Gods watch over you."

"May they watch you all." I say and shut my eyes from the blinding light that flashes inside the teleporter. The last thing I remember feeling is my entire body being shifted around until there is no sensation left.

New York City…

Leo's P.O.V.:

We live together. We train together. We fight together. We stand for good, together. We are ninjas. We strike hard, defend, protect, and fade into the night.

This has been our way of life for as long as we can remember and we have always lived by it. Sure at one time we grew apart from each other, but we eventually came back together to work as the team we needed to be for the greater good of the city and the world in order to stop a three thousand year old threat along with the immortal stone generals. Since then the only threats that we have had to deal with is the Foot Clan from wreaking havoc all over the city, but that isn't too surprising on account that we have always fought them. I do wish, however, for something new to happen… something unexpected. But what?

All of a sudden a huge bolt of light shines in a different part of the city and all my brothers and I can do is just stand and watch. Guess I'll be getting my wish after all, but will it be good or bad? I look to my brothers and we run towards the light to investigate what it could be and whether it will be a friend or a foe.

Verena's P.O.V.:

"Good Gods, I need to remind myself to never open my eyes during the teleportation process." I say out loud as I feel a wave of nausea come over me, causing me to shut my eyes and wait for it to pass.

A few moments later I open my eyes and gasp at the sight before me. I am actually here… New York City. There are so many buildings that cover the entire city, some of them are even so tall that they could almost touch the heavens. The lights cover every single one of the giant buildings that makes the city appear bright in the night. I look down the building I am on and notice all of the people walking along the busy streets as the many automobiles drive by, each person having their own unique style that is different from everyone else. This city feels so… so… alive. As if nothing ever comes to a standstill. Beyond the lively city there is a giant area of grassland with so many trees and lights on metal poles, it looks so beautiful from up here. Maybe after I find my master and his sons I can go visit there.

But I did not come all this way just to sightsee, I have a job to do. I step back from the edge of the roof and begin to walk off in no particular direction. Obviously I still need to come up with a plan to find these four men, which would be a lot easier if I knew what they look like. At this point and with a city this massive I'll be searching for them all night. Then I stop and think back to what my new master said to my grandfather to tell me, allowing my instincts to guide me. With this in mind, I stop dead in my tracks and use my psychic powers to feel the area around me. If this doesn't work then I do not know what else will.

Suddenly, I hear voices closing in on my location. At this point I can't sense how many of them there are or if they are friendly, but they keep getting closer. I see some kind of big storage shack a few feet away, run to it, and hide within the shadows so whoever comes by doesn't see me. In cases like this one I must rely on what I see because I am still a stranger on this planet and have no idea how the people act towards outsiders. The footsteps can be heard several feel away, but then they stop… this is not a good sign. They start to whisper to each other, but I cannot understand what they are saying. The next thing I hear is the sound of someone's steps near the shack I am hiding behind. I press my back against the wall and place my hand on Timaeus's handle as I prepare for the worse to happen. Out of the corner of my eye I can spot a shadow walking cautiously to me, and it appears to be an odd shape with something big on either the chest or back. Then I see a hand reach out on my side of the wall… Dear Gods it has three fingers.

When the figure turns my direction I grab them and have them in a choke hold against the wall with Timaeus against their throat. It is in this brief moment where I finally see the person in front of me, and to be quite honest I'm a bit shocked. This person is a giant male turtle… it's unbelievable. From my position he appears to be several inches taller than me, his skin is a nice shade of light green, his shell a dark brown while the front is lighter, his built is very fit as I can see the muscles on his arms and legs, his eyes are a vibrant light blue that is hidden behind the orange mask around them, and he carries nunchucks within his belt. This is beyond incredible! I have seen so many different races on my planet, but to see that Earth has a variety of people is great. Seeing this turtle man makes me wonder what the other inhabitants of this world are like. It's when I loosen my grip on him that I see three other figures appear, and it turns out that they are turtle men just like the one I have pinned against the wall.

"Who are you four?" I ask them as I let go of the orange masked terrapin.

"Us?! Who the hell are you?!" The one in the red mask yells at me with so much anger in his voice.

"I believe I asked you first, stranger," I step forward a bit and let the orange masked turtle walk off to the others, "and for your information it is impolite to answer a question with a question."

He growls at me and pulls out his sais looking ready to attack, "Oh so you think you're funny? You come out here and think you can just attack one of my brothers? Think again!"

I give them a shocked and almost panicked look, "Wait, hang on a minute. I only did that to him because I heard multiple people coming at me. Please, I do not wish to fight you."

"Enough of this noise! I'm settlin' this right-"

"Raph!" My eyes dart over to the turtle with the blue mask and twin swords, "Stop threatening her. If she really was here to hurt us she would have done so by now."

"_Is… is he defending me?" _I seriously cannot believe this.

"Leo, you can't be serious!" The red masked terrapin exclaims.

"I am! Now quit arguing and calm down so we can get to the bottom of this." The blue masked turtle orders and after a minute the short tempered one relaxes, "My apologies for my brother's behavior. He's just very protective of our family."

I didn't say anything as I am still trying to ease some of my nerves. Normally I don't get so frazzled like this, but that turtle has got a bad temper that I am almost afraid to speak. I back away into the shadows as I am about ready to run for it.

"Are you feeling okay, Miss?" The turtle in the purple mask and bo staff asks me.

"Dude, I think you scared her." The orange masked turtle tells his brother in the red.

The blue masked terrapin walks closer to me, "Miss, you have my word that we won't harm you. I promise."

I stare at the three behind this turtle man and then at him, who at this point I'm guessing is their leader. Yes, I can see it within him, the honor and discipline he has is radiating all over him. I look straight into his eyes and I instantly get lost in them, those warm amber brown eyes that suit him perfectly. As I keep looking into his eyes I feel myself being at peace once more, the nerves have become nonexistent at this point. I take a deep breath and step forward out of the shadows to reveal myself fully to them.

"Forgive me for my rash actions towards your family. I am a stranger to this place and when I heard you four coming at me I just assumed that you were an enemy." I bow my head in shame and frown, "I give you my word that I am not an enemy."

When I look up the other three stand next to the leader and stare at me, "Hey, no need to apologize dudette! It's all cool!" The orange masked terrapin says happily.

"But now that you brought it up," the turtle with the purple mask says, "would you happen to know where a bright light from earlier came from?"

I nod, "Yes, that was actually from me. The light you all saw came from the teleporter on my vessel and that is how I got to this city."

"So let me get this straight, you're an alien?" The one in the orange mask asks me with a hint of excitement in his voice.

I rub the back of my head, "Uh yes, I am."

"No way! You look so cool!" He says.

I feel my cheeks get slightly warm, "Thank you, but not as exciting as you four. I mean the people down below are interesting, but you guys are extraordinary. Are there more of your kind on Earth?"

The purple masked turtle shakes his head, "Unfortunately we are the only ones to exist here. The humans down below are the dominant species on Earth, we have to spend our days hiding from them in fear of judgement or being taken away."

I let out a silent gasp after hearing this information, "You four must have had a hard life."

"Yes," The blue leader says with a small smile, "but we have managed to have a good life despite our appearance. We have our friends, our father, our home, and each other."

I smile back at him from his comment, "That is good to hear." I think back to their question from earlier, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Verena Ishtar, the Princess and Yin Warrior from the planet Kennistar." I say and bow to them with my right palm open and my left fist embedded in it.

"You-You're a princess?" The red masked turtle asks me as he and his brothers look very surprised.

"I most certainly am," I answer him, "and you four are?"

"I'm Leonardo," the leader in blue introduces himself, "this is Raphael," he puts his hand on the red masked turtle's shoulder, "Donatello," he does the same thing to the purple masked terrapin, "and Michelangelo." he says to the orange masked turtle.

The one named Michelangelo takes my hand and bows, "But you my lady can call me Mikey." He tells me and kisses my hand.

I blush a deep red feeling flattered from his charming manners, "Oh my, you are very sweet."

"You might want to burn off that hand later on. There's no tellin' where Mikey's mouth has been." Raphael says making fun of his brother.

"Hey!" Michelangelo looks to his brother all angry.

I laugh a little as they remind me of Archimedes and Akiba when they would tease each other back home. These four seem to be very close judging by their behavior towards each other, having that strong sibling bond like any family of brothers would. Wait a second, four brothers… four sons! They must be-

"Well isn't this a fun little get together." We hear a low raspy voice say as it breaks my thoughts.

The five of us turn around and see that we are surrounded by a dozen Dark Benders. This can't be happening! How did they even know I would be coming to Earth?! No one knew about this except my family, so how did they get this information? Unless… those sneaking bastards!

One of them walks out of the circle carrying a long chain that leads to a cracked door, "It is nice to see you again, Your Majesty."

"Funny, I don't remember being happy to see you." I growl through my teeth and take out Timaeus and Aether.

"Who are these guys?" Donatello asks as he and his brothers hold their weapons, "Are they friends of yours?"

"Not even close. These people are the Dark Benders, the enemies of my planet that kill any innocent life in their path just to get to me." I explain.

"You make us sound like a bunch of murderers." The Dark Bender leader said with an evil grin.

"Which is true." I glare at him, "I don't know how you found me, but I will take you all down."

"Oh really? Then you won't mind if we give you our gift right now." He yanks on the chain and a giant mutated Dark Bender breaks down the door and roars to the sky. This Dark Bender is almost seven feet tall, is beyond muscular with his veins popping out, and has bright red eyes, "What do you think of our newest creation?"

"It's sick." I answer.

"Pity, then you won't be too happy to hear that this man wasn't a Dark Bender to begin with." He says as the giant breathes heavily.

"… What?" I say looking confused.

The Dark Bender chuckles, "This man was once an ordinary farmer from Kennistar, devotes to his work and his family to provide a better life. That is until we got a hold of him and mutated him into a weapon at our disposal." He laughs like it's some kind of joke.

"You monsters!" I scream and look at the once innocent man as a wave of sadness and rage fills me.

"You're all going to pay for committing this dishonorable act." I hear Leonardo say with so much authority.

"Is that so? Well then, let's see you terrapins stop us." The Dark Bender swings his arm down and the others charge at us.

I look to Leonardo and his brothers, "You have to get out of here!"

"No way!" Raphael says.

"We're not leaving you to fight these guys alone!" Leonardo tells me as he kicks a Dark Bender away.

I see a few Dark Benders swing their axes and swords down to me, but I manage to jump in the air and flip over so I'm now behind them. They turn around and shoot lightning from their hands as I quickly dodge the attack by rolling to the right. I run to one of them with an axe in their hands and slash their arm and chest with Timaeus and Aether making them fall to the ground on their back. The next one had a longsword that looks too heavy for them to carry as his swings so far have been slow, so I manage to use my telekinesis and push him back to the shack and he drops the sword. He sends a bolt my way and it hits me on my chest as I drop down to one knee, clasping my chest with my occupied hand and hissing from the pain. This scum rushes up, grabs me, and kicks me in the stomach as he's taking advantage of my weaken state. When he attempts to hit me again I block him with my swords and punch him square in the face and kick him in the chest, sending him flying off the roof. The final Dark Bender has a small dagger the size of a toothpick in one hand and a spiked club in the other, and he starts trying to hit me like a madman possessed. I block his attacks with my swords and with a flick of both my wrists I disarm him, stab him in the stomach, and punch him away.

I look at the terrapin brothers to see if any of them need my help since they have never fought against foes like the Dark Benders, but to my unexpected surprise they are handling themselves very well. They fight together as a unified team from their movement to the unspoken communication they give from looking at each other. I all of a sudden hear a loud roar and the ground slightly shake as the mutated man is free from his leash and is now charging at me. The giant slams his fists on the roof, but I manage to jump out of the way in time as I see the dent he made thinking that could have been me. I run towards the mutant and bicycle kick him in the chest several times until he gets a hold of my left foot and throws me over his head as I land a few feet away from the fight. When I stand back up the giant punches me in the stomach so hard that the wind gets knocked out of me and once again he tosses me over his head. I roll onto my back and sit up as the pain is becoming too much, but before I even have the chance to get back on my feet the mutant man runs up and grabs me by the neck with his massive hand, instantly choking me. He shows me a spear in his other hand and he jams it right into my side, causing me to scream from the intense pain. I am losing oxygen as I am fighting to get him to release me while at the same time looking for my swords.

"Let her go!" I hear someone shout.

The next thing I knew that person attacks the giant and he drops me to the ground, making me cough and breathe rapidly to get air back into my lungs. It turns out the one who attacked the giant was Leonardo as he's in front of me in a defensive position, protecting me from this dark brute. Leonardo and his brothers charge at the mutant together ready to strike, but the beast sees it coming and swats them away close to me. I can hear them groan as the giant walks to me with the spear in his hand, and I take this chance to make my move. I use my light magic and send a stream of it to the mutant, stabbing it in to process as it roars. With the stream still going I get up and take several steps forward until I stop in front of him and increase my power. The light magic works until it obliterates the mutant man and he vanishes into thin air, killing him instantly.

"What? No!" I hear the leader say as he touches a button on his wrist link, "You'll pay for this, Ishtar! Do you hear me?! Next time we see each other I will defeat you and your terrapin friends!"

There are several red beams of light that appear and the remaining Dark Benders and their leader disappear. They must have been teleported out of this planet and back to their ship, wherever that is. I see the terrapin brothers get up and feel so happy that they are alright and unharmed. If anything bad would have happened to these four I would have never forgiven myself. Suddenly, I feel the pain in my body increase and my vision become blurry from my sudden exhaustion. My legs become shaky and I collapse on the roof. When I open my eyes I see Leonardo close to me with his brothers behind him, feeling his arms holding me in a firm grasp.

I motion my hand for him to lean in closer, "Splinter…,"

"What did you say?" He asks gently.

I breathe heavily as I feel my eyelids become heavy, "Splinter… must find… Hamato Splinter…"

The last thing I remember is seeing the brothers give each other looks and stare at me, then everything went black.

A Couple Hours Later…

The Lair…

Leo's P.O.V:

When I said I wanted more excitement in our lives this is not what I was expecting to happen. After Princess Verena passed out, we had to make the choice on what to do with her and with a bit of arguing coming from Raph we agreed to take her back to the lair so we can treat her injuries. Carrying her wasn't a big deal, but when we tried to take her swords they wouldn't budge from their spots and all of us were using all of our strength to pick them up with no luck. Don then got the idea to bring the princess over so she can touch them and like he predicted the swords can only be held by her; it's almost like those swords were made specifically for her. Either way we were able to put them away in their rightful places and I carried her all the way home.

After running through the city and the sewers we make it inside the lair where Master Splinter immediately asks us what had happened and who I was carrying. Raph and Mikey stayed behind to talk to our father while Don had me follow him into his lab and set her down on the medical bed so he could begin treating her injuries. Once I made sure my brother had everything under control I go back out to give my full report to Master Splinter while the others relax in the living room. I told him everything that had happened during our patrol from the beam of light that shot down from the sky, Princess Verena appearing, those Dark Benders we fought against, her being injured from those guys and their experiment, and then saying that she needed to find sensei. The whole time Master Splinter remained quiet as he listened to me speak, but when I mentioned her name and her looking for him his body language changed from sitting straight to slouching his shoulders. I asked him if he had any idea who the girl was, but he said to wait for her to wake up and then everything will be explained. With that being said I bow to him and leave to sit with my brothers to explain what Master Splinter had told me, and they seemed okay with it.

Over an hour later Don came out of his lab and said that he did everything he could to help her out, but for now she would need a lot of rest. I offered to watch over her in case she wakes up, and I've been in the lab ever since. This whole time I was attempting to keep my mind occupied on the book I was reading, but after a while I gave up as my mind was too focused on the girl in the bed. I start to see the bruise form on her neck from that mutated guys who was choking her, then my eyes continue to wander off to the rest of her. This princess is obviously fit from the light muscles poking from her arms while at the same time keeping her feminine features. I look at her face and just stare at her, she has this luscious curly black hair that veils her back, her skin looks radiant, and her eyes were a deep brown that seemed to match her perfectly. I won't lie, this girl is beautiful, intriguing, a breathtaking sight to behold.

"_Come back to us, Princess." _I say in my mind, pretending that she can hear my voice, _"The danger has passed. You're safe now."_

A moment later I hear light moaning come from her as she's moving slightly in the bed, and I stand up and go to her. Soon her eyes open and she looks around for a little bit and then she lands on me. The look on her face changes from confusion to relieved as she shows me a smile. That is something I'll have to get used to… seeing a beautiful woman like her smile at me.

"Hello again." She says to me, her voice sounding exhausted.

"Hi." I respond back and give her a smile, "Glad to see you finally awake."

"Same here." She said with a small giggle.

"Well it looks like my patient is up." I hear Don say as he, Mikey, Raph, and Master Splinter walk in, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," She said and groans as she stretches out her arms and legs, "could be a lot worse."

"You were very lucky, if we had waited any longer to get you medical attention then we wouldn't have heard from you right away." Don explained.

"In that case I am in your debt, to all of you. Thank you so much for helping me." She tells us.

"You don't have to thank us, it's what we do." Raph says and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Look, Princess, I-I'm sorry about before when I snapped at you."

"Raphael," Verena grabs his attention, "you owe me no apology. I understand how you felt when I attacked your brother, and to be honest I would have reacted the same way if anyone went after my sister. There's no hard feelings between us, alright?"

Raph nods, "Okay."

Master Splinter walks forward and stops in front of Princess Verena, and she bows her head to him, "It is an honor to finally meet you, Hamato Splinter."

"The honor is all mine, Your Majesty." Sensei bows and looks to us, "My sons, this is Princess Verena Ishtar, the granddaughter of a dear friend of mine." He stands next to her and smiles at us, "She has come here to learn under me as me new student."

I look to my brothers and we all have the same shocked look on our faces. This fierce princess is sensei's new student that we've been waiting for.

**Thank God I'm done! So, what do you all think of this chapter? I hope you all liked it, but as always you are my judges. Okay so the next chapter will take a little bit of time to organize, but hopefully it won't take me too long to write like this one so be sure to stick around.**

**Before I go I want to give a shout out to ****AliE96**, **Celestial-Maiden703****, ****Katestarlight25****, ****gwencarson126****, and ****dondena**** for favoring, following, and reviewinf my story so far:)**

**Don't forget to R&R, PM, and all that good stuff. Until next time:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello hello! Welcome back everyone to another chapter of The Fearless Leader's Princess! How are you all doing? I hope you all are staying safe during these crazy, chaotic times we are currently living in. I know that with the virus going around and the recent protests occurring around the world for the black community that things are a little shaky, but I promise you all that things will get better. We will conquer the virus and get the upper hand on it soon, and the tides on racism itself is changing and will be destroyed and all people will be equal. Until then, keep yourselves safe and never stop speaking up on the injustice in our world. **

**With that said, I am very happy to be back on here again! For this chapter I wanted to do something a tad different with how the Turtles and Verena get to know each other, so hopefully you all get a kick out of it. Now let's get this show on the road, shall we? I present to you all the next chapter! I do not own TMNT, only my OCs. Please enjoy:)!**

Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted

Verena's P.O.V.:

To say that my new friends were surprised by what their father told them would be a complete understatement judging by the looks they're giving each other with their eyes wide open and jaws slightly dropped. I would classify it as complete and utter shock. Master Splinter and I face each other for a moment and I cannot help myself but giggle at this reaction from his sons. Normally I wouldn't respond like this, but it's funny to me seeing these strong warriors act in this manner.

"It would appear that my sons are speechless about your arrival, Your Majesty." Master Splinter speaks through the silence.

I nod, "I would have to agree with you, Master."

"Speechless?" Raphael is the first of the brothers to respond, "How about completely caught off guard."

"Master Splinter I know you told us you were expecting another student, but you never said she was royalty." Donatello says.

"Or an alien!" Michelangelo basically shouts in excitement.

"Why didn't you tell us, sensei?" Raphael asks.

"I did not think I had to explain everything about her to you, my son. The princess would have been more than happy to answer any of your questions that you may have." Master Splinter tells his sons calmly.

I clear my throat to grab their attention, "Would it make you all feel better if I told you that I had no idea what you all looked like before I met you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Leonardo asks me.

"It's exactly what I mean. When my grandfather told me about you four I asked him about what you looked like, but he wouldn't tell me under the instructions of your father." I answer.

"Wait, are you saying that our sensei never shared with you on our appearance?" Donatello asks this time.

"That is correct. However, his reason was to protect you all in case if anyone else got a hold of that information. Now that I have seen you and what this city is like I can understand why." I say to the purple banded turtle.

"What can we say? We are pretty awesome!" Michelangelo said as he flexes his arms and winks at me.

I laugh at his funny demeanor, "Well you're not wrong there. The way you all fight is incredible." I tell them and I calm myself, "Your teamwork is amazing, the timing and synchronization with each other is remarkable."

Michelangelo bows, "Why thank you, My Lady." As he comes back up Raphael smacks him on the back of the head, "Ow! What was that for?!" He asks while rubbing his head and pouting.

"For makin' a complete jackass outta yourself." Raphael answers, "Quit scarin' the poor girl already."

"Actually it's quite alright, Raphael." I say grabbing both of their attention, "If you are concerned about your brother making me feel uncomfortable then I can assure you that is not the case. In fact, I find it to be quite charming."

"See Raph, at least she likes my good personality." Michelangelo said.

"Yeah, well let's see how long that lasts for Casanova." He shakes his head and grins at his younger brother.

Casanova? Was that another name they called Michelangelo? What a very strange name. I don't know if I should ask them about it and what it means, but for their sake I will not say anything. Perhaps I'll ask them at a different time.

I soon sense Leonardo looking at me in an almost odd way, as if he seemed puzzled with his thoughts. There is something he wants to ask, but I don't think he knows how to tell me so. If he is worried about my response then he doesn't need to be. It is like what Master Splinter said earlier, I will be more than happy to answer any and all questions they might have.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," I instantly switch over to Donatello as he calls me, "if you're okay with it would you mind telling us more about yourself?"

I smile at his curiosity and nod, "Of course I can, but before I do I have one request." They instantly get slightly confused from the facial expressions planted on their faces, "Call me Verena. I am not royalty on this planet, nor will I force anyone to address me as such. This is your world, and I shall abide by your customs, hence why I wish to be called by my name. Fair enough?"

The terrapin brothers look to each other and nod in agreement with small smiles, "Yeah, sounds good to us." Donatello answers on their behalf.

"Good." I sit up more on the bed and straighten my posture, "So, what do you wish to know?"

"Perhaps it is best to start at the beginning with who you are, my dear." Master Splinter tells me.

"Very well." I take a soft deep breath and answer, "As I and your father have told you before, my name is Verena Ishtar. I am the daughter of King Alistair and Queen Aurora Ishtar from the planter Kennistar, which is a few galaxies away from your very own. Not only am I Kennistar's princess I am also its Yin Warrior, a fighter blessed with all the abilities of the Gods and Goddesses of my world, a protector of peace and my people, and the light that shall shine through the darkness." I giggle lightly at that last part, "At least that's what the ancient scriptures say."

"Wow, not only are you crazy hot but you also kick butt." Michelangelo says in his comical and charming tone.

"But where did you learn to fight?" My eyes dart over to Leonardo, who finally speaks after a while and I stare at him, "I mean when I saw you fight those guys earlier on the roof, you had the skills of a martial arts master and were so quick to get the upper hand on them. I- we've never seen no one move like that before."

"Well, I mostly learned how to fight from my grandfather." I tell him and his brothers, "He has been my mentor since I was five years old, and he also taught me so much about my birthright as the Yin Warrior. However, when it comes to my bending powers I had to learn from different bending masters in order to control them properly."

"Bending powers?" Raphael questions me as he has no idea what I am talking about.

"On my world there are eight bending powers which had originated from the Gods and Goddesses before our existence: water, earth, fire, air, lightening, metal, light, and dark. Everyone who is born a bender is blessed with one of these powers for the rest of their lives. As the Yin Warrior I was born with all of them, in addition to my psychic powers." I say to my new friends.

"Dudes, this is beyond awesome!" Michelangelo yells out very excited as a big smile is planted on his face, looking like a crescent moon, "You're like a real deal superhero!"

I smile and shake my head, "I wouldn't go that far, seeing as they always win without a scratch."

"You mean those guys who attacked us?" Donatello asks.

"… Yes."

"Who were they anyway?" Raphael asks me.

"Those men were a part of a dangerous group called the Dark Benders, whose only goal is to bring havoc to the people of Kennistar. They even take it too far in killing innocent lives just for their own selfish gain. A life that is not their own is worthless to them, and in the end that life would be taken away." I explain, feeling the slight anger come out in my voice.

"Nothing more than cold-blooded killers." Leonardo says almost in a hushed tone. Then his eyes meet mine, "So that's why you fought them."

"… That's right. The Dark Benders threaten and murder my people any chance they get, and they do so to please the God of Evil and Dark Bender creator, Erol. My duty as the Yin Warrior is to stop the Dark Benders and bring peace to Kennistar." I say without hesitation and full of pride.

"But Verena, if your job is to protect your people then why did you come here?" Donatello asks the one question that has been on everyone's mind.

I clear my throat once again, "I came to this planet to learn more from a new master, your father, to help aid me in keeping Kennistar safe. Besides, the Kennistar Army is very capable of taking care of the Dark Benders in my absence."

"That is why I have offered to help train her, to prepare her for the trials ahead and to fully equip her in her skills to further protect her home." Master Splinter said to his sons.

There is an almost awkward pause between all of us. I can tell that the four brothers were deep in thought as they were absorbing all of this new information I had given them. Personally, I do not blame them if they feel strange towards me. I pretty much dumped all of this onto them without as so much as their permission. Whatever the outcome is I will accept it and learn from it.

"Verena," Michelangelo talks first, breaking the pause, "as much as some of this seems unbelievable, I think what you're doing is so cool."

"I can agree with that." Donatello says.

"Same here." Raphael agrees with his brothers.

"As do I." Leonardo follows up, "Just know that if those Dark Benders come back here and threaten you or our home, we'll help you take them down and destroy them."

I gasp lightly at his words and seeing their faces show nothing but determination, "I… thank you all so much for your support for me and my mission. I am most grateful to you."

Master Splinter puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a warm smile, "In the meantime, during your training you are more than welcome to stay here in our home as long as you wish."

I bow to him to show my respect and gratitude, "Thank you, Master Splinter, but are you sure you all won't mind me living here? I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Are you kidding? We'd love to have you here! It'll be like having another roommate," Michelangelo says and stares at me again with a toothy grin, turning on his charm, "you know a very cute, strong, smoking hot- ow!" He screams after Raphael smacks him on the head, again.

"Princess gets it, Mikey! Now will ya quit with the flirtin' already? You're makin' me sick." Raphael scolds him.

"Okay! Okay! Keep your shell on!" Michelangelo says back in an annoyed tone.

I suddenly let out a yawn and Master Splinter catches me, "Come my sons, we must let her rest."

"But wait, I wanted to ask you how you all became what you are." I tell him as I had wondered this since meeting them, "Please? I promise after you share your story I'll rest for the rest of the night."

He chuckles and sits on the chair near my bed, "Alright."

Master Splinter tells me the story of how they all came to be the family that they are today. Apparently he started off as a pet rat who lived in Japan with his master, Hamato Yoshi, and he would copy his moves when his master would train, which is how he learned Ninjutsu. They soon found themselves moving from Japan to New York City to begin to their new life, but then his master was later killed by their enemy who has long since been dead. Not long after the death of his family he found four baby turtles covered in a mysterious green ooze and took them with him to his home in the sewers in a coffee can. Over time the four turtles began to increase in size, intelligence, and even began to speak along with Master Splinter. When the four boys were old enough Master Splinter began training them in Ninjutsu and everything else he knew about this world. He then chose their names from a book on Renaissance art and in time they became the swift, strong, silent protectors of this city, their home.

When he finished his story they all left the lab to allow me to get some sleep. However, as much as I want to sleep I can't. This whole evening has been absolutely insane that it is almost impossible to wrap my mind around. I have met some incredible people in my life, but these five are beyond that point. They are so kind, brave, and above all else friendly. I promise to do everything in my power to make them proud and to keep them safe from the dreaded Dark Benders.

"Hey." I hear a knock on the wall and see Leonardo walk into the lab, carrying something in his hands.

"Hello." I greet him with a gentle smile.

"I brought you this in case you get cold during the night." In his hands he unfolds the item and stretches it out, and now I see it is a blue blanket.

"That's very kind of you, thank you." I say as he places the blanket on me.

"You're welcome." He says and turns to leave the lab.

"Leonardo." I call him and he turns around, "Did you mean what you said earlier? About you and your brothers wanting to help me fight off the Dark Benders if they come back?"

Leonardo stares at me for a few moments and then walks towards me until he is right by my side, "Can I sit down?" He points to a spot next to me on the bed and I nod to him. After he takes his seat he looks deep into my eyes and talks, "I meant every single word I said. We may not know each other that well, but I feel deep down in my gut that you are a good, genuine person who we can all give a chance to be a new ally. I will not lie to you, as the leader of my brothers and our team I have a very difficult time in trusting new people who come into our lives, but I'm like this in order to protect our family. However, if my father can trust you without question, then I will try my best to do the same. All I ask is that you don't get offended if I have a hard time letting my guard down to you right away, as this is will be a new experience for me and my brothers. Despite all that, my brothers, sensei, and I will be here for you every step of the way, Verena, remember that."

I keep gazing into his warm amber eyes and I am deeply touched by his words. Leonardo is unlike anyone I have ever met. He holds his own code of honor while keeping his loved ones safe from anything and anyone that threatens them, he is strong in body and mind, commanding, calming, and has a nurturing nature that can make anyone feel at peace. Truly unique… and so one of a kind.

I smile and nod to him, "I understand your side completely. You want to keep your family protected, and I respect that in anyone who wishes to watch over their loved ones and keep them away from all harm. You have my word of honor that I shall not cause any harm to you or your family in any shape or form, and that I will not be offended by your watchful eyes on me and what I do. And as for words… thank you, Leonardo, for being by my side and for being so kind."

He smiles back, "You're welcome, Verena." He gets up and puts a hand on my shoulder gently, "One more thing, call me Leo. My brothers do."

Out of nowhere I place my hand on his that's still on my shoulder, "Of course, Leo."

We remove our hands from each other slowly and I can feel my cheeks instantly become hot while Leo rubs the back of his head. I'm going to have to remind myself to keep my composure in front of him. I can't explain it, but there is something about him that makes me feel strange… and good… all at once. Whatever it is, I will not let it distract me from my task… I can't and won't allow it.

"Goodnight, Verena." Leo says and walks away towards the entrance.

"Goodnight, Leo." I say and he turns his head, gives me a smile, and leaves to his room.

I sink into the bed and wrap myself in the blanket Leo gave me, feeling the warmth and softness of the fabric touch my skin and get more comfortable. A moment later I let myself drift off to sleep so that the morning will come by sooner to begin the new day with my new friends and master. Things are going to get interesting with them around, I can feel it.

**Ta da! So, what do you all think? Did you like it? Or did you think it was boring? Let me know in the reviews because as always, you are my judges. I know this chapter took a while, but I wanted to make sure I tried my best with these guys and to also give my OC a somewhat different personality from her 2003 series counterpart. Hopefully, it paid off. However, if not then I will keep trying because this is still just the beginning with her and believe me there will be more things to come with her. Also, how did you all feel about how I wrote Leo and my OC for this chapter? Leave your thoughts on them in the reviews as well. He is also one I am still trying to change up and be more guarded compared to the 2003 version (well that's how I imagined him to be), and I will continue to try my best in writing him out and the others too.**

**Thank you all so much for favoring, following, and all that good stuff for this story and just giving it a chance and liking it so far. Please R&R, PM me your thoughts, and all that great stuff. Until next time:)**


End file.
